One Kiss Upon Your Hand
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: Queen Jenova only wants what's best for her son. Unfortunately, Sephiroth doesn't agree with her. AU. Sephiroth/Zack fluff written for zackoftrades on tumblr.


**Prompt: **One kiss upon your hand.

This was one of those symbol things that you reblog on tumblr and my thought process was like, "Hey, kisses upon the hand remind me of those really regal princely kisses" and then it blossomed out of that. So if you're confused, that would probably be why.

**owo**

Prince Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Everything about the ball was extremely boring and tedious, including the potential mates his mother had set him up with. Not one of the suitors caught his interest, and he was beginning to wish he had thrown a tantrum a few hours earlier to get out of the obligation. He clearly had not and so there he was.

Suddenly, like from a cheesy romance movie, the doors to his palace blew open. In strode a handsome, dark-haired man that Sephiroth had never seen before. He took the Prince's breath away.

Trying to keep his cool, Sephiroth waited patiently, fidgeting his hands behind his back as the man strode up the red carpet towards him. He was even more breathtaking up close.

"My Lord." The man bowed low, and Sephiroth cursed everything that he could that he couldn't see the man's ass.

Sephiroth nodded to the man politely. "Your name?" he asked.

"Zack Fair, my Lord. I am honored to meet you."

Letting a smile slip onto his face, Sephiroth bowed slightly to Zack. "The honor is all mine, Zack Fair. And may I say you are very fair indeed. I am Sephiroth." Bowing lower, he grasped the man's hand in his own gently. Sephiroth brought his lips to Zack's pristine white glove and kissed his knuckles as he gazed into crystalline blue eyes. "Would you, Zack Fair, care to be my partner for the evening?"

A beatific smile lit up the other's face and he pulled the prince into a hug. "I would love to, my Lord! Erm..." Awkwardly, he let go of Sephiroth. "I apologize, sir."

"There is no need to apologize, Zack Fair. Please, call me Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth..." Zack let the word hang in the air as the prince grabbed his hand and led him to a private corner where they had the time of their lives. They were oblivious to the jealous and angry stares that pounded at their backs. At the end of the night, Sephiroth was sure this was who he was supposed to marry.

Getting down on one knee, Sephiroth took Zack's white glove off with his sharp teeth and placed there instead a beautifully carved ring. "Marry me, Zack?"

Zack, dumbfounded but completely enamored, said yes.

**owo**

Later, when he told his mother of the happy news that he was to be married, she looked unhappy. "You are not going to marry another man, Sephiroth. That is that." She called in her servants to escort the enraged prince from her chambers. Before he was gone she heard him call out, "You can't stop us! I'll... I'll run away with him!"

She sighed and turned back to the book she had abandoned. She knew he would not do it if he knew what was good for his future kingdom.

**owo**

In the middle of the night, the queen shot awake. She gazed around her dark room, unsure of what woke her. With a jolt, she realized her window was opened and a note lay on her nightstand.

She picked it up and read-

"_Dear Queen Jenova,_

_Please do not come looking for me. Do not send the guards after me. Zack and I are too far gone and too well hidden for you to find. It would be a waste of resources for you to try._

_I write this letter to tell you that we are to be married in the springtime. I hope by then you will accept the marriage, but even if you do not, Zack and I will be waiting for you to show up. We will send an invitation to you. Do not try any of your tricks, Jenova. I will not tolerate it and will do anything and everything in my power to stop you._

_I also write to tell you that if you do not accept me as I am, I am renouncing my title as Crown Prince and to you as a family member. I do not wish to have that poison tainting my new family. Do not try to stop this either. I know the system well and know that it is in my power to do so if I wish. And I will wish if it comes to it._

_I hope the best for you, Jenova._

_Yours,_

_Sephiroth._

_P.S. We've adopted a pet kitten. I named him Cloud; he certainly is fluffy like one. You always hated cats. It pees on everything but we still love it. We will not harm it when it does wrong; we will nurture it in a loving manner and eventually it will learn. I named him Cloud; he certainly is fluffy like one._"

Hissing with disdain, she crumpled the letter up and stalked to her window. In the distance of the grounds, she could see two figures standing at the misty tree line. She threw the ball of parchment as far as she could with a loud scream.

But even her anger could not touch the two lovers as they fled into the woods.


End file.
